


A History Lesson

by goddess_julie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is watching old movies on Jim's halo.  He does not find cheerleading or cheerleaders logical.  A discussion ensues and ends with a Roll Call.</p>
<p>PURE CRACK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leopardchic79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leopardchic79/gifts).



> This was written as my Day 15 fic for Mini Nanowrimo on LJ. I'm doing 30 fics in 30 days in different fandoms.
> 
> Was watching the Bring it On series with my bestie on her birthday and then this happened. No regrets!

“Cheerleader law states…”

“Please tell me you did not just say ‘cheerleader law states!” Jim stated blankly. “Please, PLEASE Spock, tell me you …”

“Well it is true Captain, if the Squad Captain steps down the next cheerleader with the most amount of votes becomes Captain.”

“WHAT are you watching?” Jim salted the bowl of synthetic popcorn he programmed in the kitchen and joined his first officer on the couch.

“This fascinating movie. It is supposed to be a depiction of racial issues in the turn of the Milennium. There are also conflicts of power, teamwork and competition to earn a spot on a television show with a famous musical act of the time named Rhianna.” Spock was watching the Halo on the screen while entering notes and data into the padd on his lap. 

Jim’s laughter bubbled up from his throat. He moved Spock’s replica Vulcan tea aside so he could put his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

“You’re watching a cheerleading movie?” He looked at the Vulcan in surprise.

“It is very fascinating. These children are in high school, but nearly no time is spent in the class, focused on studies. When they are in a learning environment, it is with great regret I must tell you … well Jim, they just are not smart. I would even say average intelligence is a stretch for them.”

Jim held his hand over his mouth, trying not to let Spock see how amused he was. “It’s a movie Spock, not a documentary.”

“A movie,” it was as though the Vulcan was trying to define the term, just by rolling it around on his tongue. “Fascinating.”

Spock’s eyes were trained on the screen in front of them. “Their attire is not appropriate for that of an educational facility. There is entirely too much skin showing. How are they expected to focus on academics when they are so distracted? Perhaps this is why each of the students are of minimal intelligence.”

At this Jim couldn’t contain his laughter. “You are taking this way too seriously,” he exclaimed with a pat to Spock’s shoulder. “It’s supposed to be fun.”

“I fail to understand Captain, what is fun about this?”

“Seriously? Hot girls, short skirts. Jumping up and down, battle of the squads?” Jim saw the blank expression on Spock’s face and laughed. 

The two fell into silence until Spock spoke once more. “This is very dangerous. Someone is going to fall and hurt themselves.” Just as the words left his lips, one of the girls fell only to hurt her arm. “I rest my case.”

Jim spent his time watching Spock watch the movie. The Vulcan’s response to events on the screen were providing to be more entertaining.

“And Captain, you realize that this ‘movie’ is only one in a series. There are four other movies in this series. All with the same premise, a different cast of characters engaging in ‘cheer off scenarios, with the sole purpose of learning some type of lesson about friendship and values and winning some pre-determined challenge in which a trophy or prize is awarded.”

“It is…” Jim started, cut off by Spock. 

“Illogical. The competitions serve no other purpose than to…”

“Make high school better? It’s a movie Spock.”

The Vulcan turned to Jim and regarded him for a few moments. A small smile graced his lips and his eyes had a very un-Vulcan twinkle in them. 

“What?” Jim asked smiling.

“You would have been the football star in high school. I can picture you donning a Varsity jacket with a C for Captain on the front. I would imagine the female population of the school experiencing weak knees and feelings of elevated vascular palpitations.”

“Hey, I have that now,” Jim teased. They moved closer so that they were shoulder to shoulder, Jim’s legs tangled with Spock’s before them. He reached over to whisper in the Vulcan’s ear. “Think we should do that every morning on the Alpha ship?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “To what are you referring? Excessive acrobatics?”

Jim burst out into laughter. “Roll call.”

Spock tilted his head to the side, pondering the suggestion. “Shabooyeah, sha sha shabooyeah roll call.”

Through his laughter, Jim joined in. “My name is Jim, this is my ship. We go to space, so check us out.”

“Perhaps you should work on that a little longer Jim,” Spock suggested helpfully. “I would be loathe to admit that it is not your best work.”

“Well we have four more movies to research before any decisions are made.”

FINIS


End file.
